


Dreaming

by beepsnbops



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Dreaming, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepsnbops/pseuds/beepsnbops
Summary: Bokuto is worried as to why Akaashi won’t reply to him. So he decided to visit his boyfriend in the early hours of the morning.⚠️this work will have a panic attack plus some anxiety in it but it’s very light :))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first work! i’ve been working on this since like Thanksgiving of last year... i usually would neglect the draft and sometimes i’d get random sparks of inspiration and work on it. and now here we are! i decided to finish it and show it to you all... i’ve never actually written before?? this is my first work and i’ve edited it myself countless times trying to make it better :”))) i hope you can enjoy it!

Akaashi sat at his desk, fingers tangled in his dark locks. A faint glow was present from the small lamp positioned at the corner of his desk. It wouldn’t take much to realize the the boy was completely stressed out. He had already tried using different methods to calm himself down but nothing was working. He was stuck. Although this paper wasn’t due until the following Wednesday he wanted to finish it along with the rest of his homework that had been assigned over the weekend.

He slumped back in his chair, palms rubbing at his eyes. He let out a groan.

☆ ☆ ☆

Bokuto was worried about his boyfriend. He hadn’t gotten any texts from his favorite raven haired boy in a couple of hours. Now, Akaashi wasn’t one to text back right away unless he was being particularly clingy (which was once in a blue moon) or he just flat out wasn’t busy with anything other to do.

He flopped back onto his bed, golden eyes searching around the ceiling for anything that could give him just a hint of an idea on what to do.

_Going to check on him shouldn’t hurt!_

He sat up abruptly, his eyes gleaming more than usual. Bokuto had snuck out to see his favorite boy a few times before... Besides, what better way to check up on his boyfriend? He slid off his bed and made his way over to the small closet. 

In the silvery moonlight that brightly lit up his bedroom Bokuto decided to pack a small duffel bag to take on his journey. In his duffel was his blue hoodie for Akaashi, his phone, and an owl stuffed animal just so when had to leave- if he was going to- Akaashi wouldn’t feel totally alone without his owl haired companion. 

The bedroom door creaked in the slightest bit as he nudged it open. Bokuto winced at the eerie sound it gave. His parents were heavy sleepers, always had been, so he wasn’t worried about leaving the house and getting caught in the action too much. After all this wasn’t a school night, he could probably sleep over at Akaashi’s if he really wished to. 

_We’ll just have to see how the night plays out._

He huffed out a breath, hearing snores from down the ominous hallway. Glancing down at the dim light his phone gave off, it read 1:13 am. Sighing, the phone was slipped back into his sweatpants pocket. 

☆ ☆ ☆

Standing outside on the doorstep of the familiar household Bokuto could hear loud voices coming from the tv. Akaashi’s parents had always been night owls, Bokuto always forgets this about them when he shows up this late at night.

_Okay well ‘sneaking in’ won’t be necessary this time._

He gave a light chuckle. He didn’t think Akaashi’s parents would mind too much about him coming so late. After all, their son had to have still been up at this late hour. Bokuto knew Keiji couldn’t drift off to sleep peacefully because of the persisting loud sounds anyway.

☆ ☆ ☆

_Focus. Paper. Focus Keiji._

Elbows on his desk, face in his hands. Akaashi knew he couldn’t do this. No matter how how hard he tried, and oh how he tried. The buzzing in his head persisted. He was so sleep deprived and damn it was hard to focus on nearly anything right now.

“Akaashi!” his mother enthusiastically called up to him. 

He mumbled a bit, obviously she wouldn’t be able to hear him. No one should hear him while in this weak state of his.

Keiji then thought he heard another, very familiar laugh. His brain cleared up a little bit but again the clutter came rushing back like the tides of an ocean. Too much noise, too much stress.

Footsteps were suddenly growing nearer by the second. Akaashi’s breaths quickened, he was scared. But why? He was in his own home, safe, and his parents were awake. For his mother had just called to him, so no one could’ve gotten in without them knowing, especially with loud footsteps like those.

His door swung open, Akaashi couldn’t will his neck to move, even to look up at the intruder. A sob forced it’s way out of his throat. All he could do was sit there and cry, he tried his best to hide his face from whoever was standing in his doorway. No matter how much the black haired boy wanted to move his body betrayed him, not responding to anything at the moment.

Suddenly his train of thought snapped, or lack there of, when he suddenly heard the door close, a quiet thump, and muscular arms wrapping around him. Being engulfed in a strangely familiar scent.

 _Kou_

His breath hitched. It wasn’t like Bokuto hadn’t seen him cry before, but he had never seen his boyfriend cry this violently until now. Furiously wiping his eyes, he buried his head into the crook of his boyfriends neck.

☆ ☆ ☆

Briefly speaking to Akaashi’s mother who was delighted to see him, Bokuto made his way down the familiar path that led to Akaashi’s room. Up the stairs... down left of the hallway at the top... 

Akaashi was in his room as per usual, Bokuto knew he felt safe in his house, but overall he liked to stay in his room, the comfort of it being greater than any other place in the household(I mean who didn’t prefer their own room the most). After all Akaashi wasn’t the most social being, even with people he spent lots of time with like his family. 

Approaching near the second years’ room he could hear the science it held. The corners of his mouth turned up thinking about what Akaashi must be doing if he hadn’t responded to his texts. Opening the door he took a step into his boyfriend’s room.

Bokuto had been shocked and heartbroken upon seeing Keiji sobbing helplessly at his desk. Once he had recovered from this momentary shock, he pushed the bedroom door closed, dropped his bag and rushed over to Akaashi. Spinning the desk chair around to face him and enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. He whispered reassurances and coos, stroking Akaashi’s slightly curly hair just above the nape of his neck. He heard Akaashi sniff a few times before hiccups found their way to replace the sound of sobs. He placed a kiss to Akaashi’s temple and let go, kneeling down to rest his chin on Akaashi’s knee, looking up at his boyfriend with those curious yet sad shimmering eyes.

“What’s the matter Keiji?” He took Keiji’s hands. His boyfriend avoided eye contact, opting to gaze down at their intertwined instead.

☆ ☆ ☆

Akaashi took a shaky breath, trying to avoid looking into those piecing eyes at all costs. He was embarrassed enough, why’d he have to show up now? Akaashi didn’t even know how late it was getting, being entrapped in the extra work he forced upon himself.

“You can tell me you know.”

Akaashi’s slate blue eyes slowly found Bokuto’s.

“Yeah Kou I... I know,” he exhaled, mumbling “I got caught up in some extra paper that’s due in a week... I just wanted to get it over with...” a few stray tears slid down his pink cheeks. Bokuto lifted a hand to wipe them away with his thumb. 

“It’s alright Akaashi. After all this time I’m still surprised by your work ethic... I brought one of my hoodies for you to wear if you want it!” 

Excited eyes gazed up at Keiji, showing him that signature crooked grin. Keiji’s cheeks tinged a darker shade of pink, he chuckled. 

“Well Kou you didn’t have to do that but okay. Thank you, I’ll wear it if you want”

Bokuto beamed, he gave Akaashi’s hands a slight squeeze and got up to retrieve his duffel bag from it’s place at the entrance of the room. Akaashi watched him from where he sat. Turning back towards his desk, he closed his laptop and straightened some papers on his desk, moving them aside for another time. He got up and turned to his bed, where his boyfriend sat cross legged, smiling at Akaashi’s doings. 

“What are you staring at?” He wondered out loud.

“I’m staring at you of course!!!” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He patted a space on the bed next to where he sat. Keiji smiles at that. 

“You’re inviting me to sit on my own bed?” 

Bokuto looks at him, head cocked slightly to the side, his black and white hair swaying a bit from the action.

“Oh! Oh uhhh... yes? I guess I am,” he chuckles a little “Just come on over, please?” Bokuto put on his best puppy eyes, he knew Akaashi couldn’t resist his puppy eyes.

Akaashi just chuckles, “I’m coming I’m coming.” He playfully rolls his eyes, plopping down next to Bokuto, who gives him a kiss to the forehead when he’s finally close enough. Akaashi sighs, looking at Bokuto and pecking him on the lips. He wraps his hands behind Koutarou’s head and rests his elbows on strong shoulders. Koutarou pulls him into his lap, rubbing over his spine and along his hips. 

“Oya oya? Did you forget about my sweatshirt?” 

Akaashi pulls back a little, hands resting on his boyfriend’s shoulders. He looks at Bokuto, puzzled, then back at the dark blue duffel bag Kou brought. 

“Oh, right,” he looks back at Koutarou “but can’t we just cuddle?” Now it’s Akaashi’s turn to make his best puppy eyes at Bokuto.

“Oh come on! Using my trick aren’t ya? Well I would say yes but I want to see you in my sweatshirt first. You’re not getting cold on my watch tonight!” Koutarou cups Akaashi’s cheeks in his hands, squishing them slightly. Akaashi huffed 

“Yeah alright fine”

Koutarou reached across the bed to pull his duffle bag towards him. Akaashi quietly snickers. 

“Whattt? No one said you had to get off me just to put my sweatshirt on” he nuzzled Akaashi’s cheek with his nose, a wide grin on his face. Akaashi laughing at the action, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest. Bokuto pulled the grayish sky blue hoodie out of his duffel, patting Akaashi on the back. 

“Alright time to sit up so I can put this on you.”

Akaashi stared up at him with a gloomy look on his face. Bokuto rubs his back a little.

“Oh come on it’ll just take a second! I’ll put it on for you okay? And then we’ll go right back to cuddling- I promise”

He stuck his pinkie out to where Akaashi could see it. Akaashi quickly glanced to the outstretched finger. Slowly he leaned back and raised his pinkie to Bokuto’s, he locked their pinkies together and raised his thumb to “lock” the promise between them. Bokuto mirrored his action and leaned in to kiss Akaashi softly. Akaashi sighed into the kiss, leaning back after a little to bit to push Bokuto’s unusually fluffy hair back and resting their foreheads together.

“While I like your usual crazy hair... I also enjoy your hair when let down”

Nuzzling their noses together Akaashi ruffled his hair slightly.

“Oh ho ho do you now? I find it lame when it’s down, not exciting at all you could say,”

Akaashi’s hands found his owl boyfriend’s shoulders, pushing himself back lightly. Glancing at Bokuto’s hair he proclaimed  
“Well... I do say it doesn’t match your nonstop energy, but it’s a special sight to see... especially because I’m one of the only ones who sees it most frequently,”

Bokuto’s cheeks reddened at the confession, clearing his throat he croaked “We’ll I’m glad then, I guess you do see it more often than not” he chuckled. 

“Now let me put this sweatshirt on you”

Keiji sighed “I really should’ve seen that coming... shouldn’t have I...” Koutarou smirked at the boy in his lap. “I guess you should’ve, come on you made a promise and you can’t break it!!!” Keiji sat up and let his boyfriend pull the soft fabric over his head. He then stuck his arms through the sleeves and practically lunged forward to secure his arms resting behind Bokuto’s neck once more.

Letting out a squeal Bokuto fell back onto Akaashi’s bed. He let out a booming laugh, slightly shaking Akaashi who also let out his laughter. 

“Kaashiiii I was so off guard, geez!” 

The fit of giggles finally died down, Bokuto softly kissed the crown of his head. Akaashi rested his chin on Bokuto’s chest, eyes gazing into the golden orbs that belonged to his boyfriend.

“Sleepy?”

Bokuto grinned as blue eyes suddenly snapped open. 

“I hadn’t noticed,”

“I think it’s time for bed silly” he murmured into the slightly curly locks. The only response being a hum. Rolling over so Akaashi was on his side Bokuto got up to turn off the small desk lamp. 

While slipping back under the covers Akaashi shuffled closer so he could press a soft sleepy kiss to Bokuto’s lips, which was returned with just as much love that was given. 

“I love you Kou” he sleepily mumbled, fingers lightly tracing the third year’s jaw. 

“I love you too Ji” hugging Akaashi close as they both drifted off into pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy adventure!! i love fluff so much it just fills my heart :”)) if any of y’all have constructive criticism i’m 100% open to it!! also i’m such a sucker ab Bokuto calling Akaashi Kei or Ji i just think it’s adorable! the second half of this work i’m actually more proud of?? it’s probably because that’s where the fluff kicks in and i just enjoyed writing that more? that’s probably it... thanks for taking the time to read this!!


End file.
